Wahoo Studios
Wahoo Studios is a computer and video game development company based in Orem, Utah. Founded in 2001, the company largely serves as consultants or on a contract basis working with larger gaming companies such as Electronic Arts and Microsoft. Historically, the development house has mostly been responsible for console games. When developing original titles using internal capital, Wahoo Studios is recognized as NinjaBee. Since the release of the Xbox 360, the developer has supported Xbox Live Arcade with multiple releases, including A Kingdom for Keflings and A World of Keflings. Events / History Wahoo Studios owes its roots to another Utah-based video game developer, Saffire Corporation. As Saffire encountered difficulties in 2001, Steve Taylor, the founder and president of Wahoo Studios, as well as a number of other employees, left to find more stable employment elsewhere. In 2004 Wahoo Studios introduced the brand name NinjaBee for use in developing self-funded games, reserving the title of Wahoo Studios for projects done on a contractual basis. In January 2007, Wahoo Studios announced that they were joining the Massively multiplayer online game genre with Saga, an MMORTS, based in a persistent world for the PC. However, in August 2007, they split - Saga Games and Silverlode Interactive finishing development of the game.Gamasutra - Saga Splits From Wahoo To Focus On Saga MMO Titles *''Hasbro Family Game Night 4: The Game Show'' - A family party game for Xbox 360, Wii, and PS3, published by Electronic Arts. *''Space Station Tycoon'' - Strategy game for the Wii, fully developed but never released by publisher Namco Bandai Games. *''Saga'' - MMORTS for the PC released in 2008. *''Piano Commando'' - A piano-playing game. Initial Windows version complete, continuing work on future versions and Macintosh release. *''XS Junior League Soccer'' - PlayStation 2 - A street soccer game. *''XS Junior League Football'' - PlayStation - A 5-a-side street-football game starring the XS Kids. *''XS Junior League Soccer'' - PlayStation - A 5-a-side street-soccer game starring the XS Kids. *''High Heat Major League Baseball 2004'' - Nintendo GameCube - Wahoo Studios developed the GameCube version for 3DO, based on the PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions. Titles released under NinjaBee *''Akimi Village'' - PS3 - Casual city building/management game for PlayStation Network. *''A World of Keflings'' - Xbox 360 - Casual city building/management game for Xbox Live Arcade, sequel to Kingdom for Keflings. *''Ancients of Ooga'' - Xbox 360 - A side-scrolling action game for Xbox Live Arcade, also available as a download for Windows, and on Steam (software). *''Kingdom for Keflings'' - Xbox 360 - Casual city building/management game for Xbox Live Arcade, also available as a download for Windows. *''Band of Bugs'' - Xbox 360 - Fast-paced Casual Tactics game for Xbox Live Arcade, also available as a download for Windows. *''Cloning Clyde'' - Xbox 360 - A side-scrolling action game for Xbox Live Arcade, also available as a download for Windows, and on Steam (software). *''Outpost Kaloki X'' - Xbox 360 - A space station management game for Xbox Live Arcade, also available as a download for Windows (as simply Outpost Kaloki). References Category:Software companies based in Utah Category:Companies established in 2001 Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies Category:2001 establishments in Utah Category:Companies based in Orem, Utah